undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Goodspeed (Sewers)
Liam Goodspeed is the main character in The Sewers. Pre-Apocalypse Pennystown Almost nothing is known about Liam's life prior to the outbreak. It is known that he lived in Pennystown, and knew most of the inhabitants there. He often helped in Ethan's garden. It is also known that he went to high school with Cole Williams. Post-Apocalypse Arc 1 - Fear At some point Liam met up with the other survivors, and fled to the sewers. Liam heads toward the drain to take his shift, guarding the place, along with Hansi. He was sent sent away by Andy and Brad Rhett. Later he is telling stories about his life before the apocalypse. As the herd arrives, Liam struggles with killing the zombies, leaving Brandon, and the other men, to do it. As Andy beats up Brad, Liam, along with Cole and Bill, gets him away, avoiding Brad to be killed. Liam is one of the men, discussing what to do with Brad. Liam was one of the men going after Brad, along with Andy, Cole and Bill. Along with Andy, Cole and Bill, Liam met up with Ringo, Elbert and Bella. Liam went with Andy to find Brad. He was kneeling by Brad's corpse, saying that he was sorry. Along with Andy and Bill he looted the Police Office. He was comforting Bella, after Elbert's death. He was just as surprised as the rest, when Elbert turned. Liam was the one to tell Hunter that you would turn if you was bit. As Tucker attacked Neil, Liam and Cole held Tucker back, and then left him with Ethan. As Alfred's gang appeared, and Tucker is shot, Liam kills the reanimated Tucker. Liam participated in the shootout between the Sewer group and Alfred's gang. Along with Cole, Bernie and Hunter, Liam went to Pennystown Military Camp to find the rest of the group, which he did. A herd arrived and the group fled to an abbanodoned bus, in which Nina and Lillian was put down by Liam. Back in the Sewers, Liam realized that he wasn't scared anymore. He listened at Hunter as he talked. Arc 2 - Sorrow In the five months between Arc 1 and Arc 2, Liam got on the team that scavenged supplies. Liam took with Andy and the others to the supermarket where he got taken prisoner by Cal and his men, and later tortured.? Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies. *Frank Tucker (Zombified) *Lillian Pruit (Zombified) *Nina Pruit (Before reanimation) Personality Liam is hopeless, but he still tries to keep going for the group. Relationships Hansi Orr Liam doesn't hate Hansi, nor does he like him. For Liam, Hansi is just another survivor that he has to deal with. Noelle Roberts In the small amount of interact, Liam is seen being kind towards Noelle. Andy J. Rhett Andy dislikes Liam, but Liam seems to be neutral about him. Cole Williams Liam and Cole is friends, and liked each other before and after the apocalypse. Trivia *Liam is the first character to be introduced. Category:Characters Category:The Sewers Characters Category:The Sewers